The Trip
by ammin0
Summary: Galixa is back. WARNING: This is my first fic I wrote it has just been sitting on my computer for ages!


'If you all do no finish this course by the end of the day then Princess Galena and Princess Galia will kill you all.' It had become the time of hell for the inhabitants of the Earth. Princess Galena and Princess Galia had come and in search for the most powerful fighters on the planet. The Sailor Scouts at this time were visiting Rini in the future and had no idea what was happening. And had no idea that at the end of this day, everyone would know the sailor scouts true personalities.

Princess Galena had pink hair and wore a green head band and reveling clothes while her sister Princess Galia had blue hair and wore reviling clothes too. They were heartless and did not care that they were killing innocent people. They were extremely strong and no one, not even males could beat them. The girls hated men and killed every man they saw.

Meanwhile, Queen Galaxia sat on her throne on her spaceship watching the Earth Die. Her Daughters had done well. She would get revenge on the Sailor Scouts. But what she could not understand is where they were. 

'Where could they be?'

'Rini dear…don't run.' 'I'm okay Mum.' Rini ran form her parents Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion to the 4 Inner Sailor Scouts while Serena, Darien and the otter sailor Scouts were thinking about when they were going back. 'I don't wanna go back yet, but I can sense something wrong.' 'Serena, how will Rini take this?' 'I don't know.'

Serena, Darien and the Outers walked to Crystal Tokyo and told Rini that they had to return. Rini was heartbroken. 

They said goodbye to Rini and her parents and got Sailor Pluto to open the Gate of Time. As they were going back they transformed into Super and Sailor Moon Transformed into Eternal. She missed her home and would be happy to go back. 'Now arriving Tokyo. Hold on…'they braced themselves and landed with a sight before them.

'What…happened?' As they looked on in horror Serena planted her head in Darien's chest and cried. Mina and Lita were shocked, Amy and Raye were looking over the damage on Amy's Computer, Holly and Sustan were looking on in horror and Michelle and Alex where just…scared. They detransformed.

'Stop right there!' Serena looked up and saw a red haired girl point a gun at her. 'What did I do?!' 'You are the Sailor Scouts. The Rulers wish to see you.' 'What rulers?' 'Queen Galaxia, Princess Galena and Princess Galia are the rulers.'

'Queen Galaxia. We destroyed her.' 'Move now or be shot.' They followed her orders and went to the rulers.

As they entered Queen Galaxia's throne room, Queen Galaxia rose and smiled and evil smile. 'WELCOME TO GALIX' 'What?' 'When you though I was dead, I managed to stay alive and have two beautiful daughters. Now, since you are here, you can see what I have offered the people of Earth. They have the choice to be on my army's or die for my army's that will concur the galaxy.' 'You're sick.' Serena ran up to her and tried to hit her but was punched to the ground by Galaxia. Darien was about to through a rose to protect her but Sailor Mars held him back. 'No Darien. This is Serena's fight. She is a princess and she knows…that you will let her fight.' 

A frog in armor appeared with a sword and sheild and attacked Serena who was still on the ground. Darien knew he had to help but kept back. Sailor Neptune and Uranus brought out their talismans and told the others to get read if there was going to be a surprise attack. Saturn got out her staff and Pluto got out her key. 'Frog! Stand down.' 'What…are you doing?' 'I want to fight you. Queen against Queen. You shall battle me for this world in 3 days. This will be our battle arena, leave and meet me here alone in three days to battle.' Serena limped over to the others and Darien picked her up and was about to take her home when Galaxia turned and said:

'You will also have an audience and will not transform until you are in front of all of them.' 'No! I can't tell anyone who I really am.' 'You will! Or the planet dies! And all your scouts will go against one of my finest warriors.' Darien carried her down the street and took her home. 

That night, Darien and Serena where at Raye's Temple and talking outside. 'Just because you have to show everyone who you really are, doesn't mean they will stop caring. You are the savior of this world.' 'Thank you Darien.' She kissed him.

Next Morning, who should appear again but Rini. Darien told Rini what had happened the following day and said that Serena was staying in bed until noon and once it was noon Serena limped into Raye's Temple with bandages on her arms and legs. And the fall to the ground after seeing Rini didn't help.

That night, Darien found a place that was not yet destroyed by Galaxia and took Serena for dinner. But they were interrupted by yoma. Serena said she had to save her energy, so Darien said that he would destroy the yoma. And once he transformed the yoma hit him to the ground. Serena wanted so much to fight but knew that Galaxia would need all of her power to destroy her. Serena kicked the yoma and Darien threw a rose at it and it was destroyed. As the night ended Serena thanked Darien for being her love and her whole life by giving him a loving kiss.

Meanwhile, Galaxia had sent her daughters off training but they did not wish to so they went swimming instead. You see, the princesses did not like to hurt people but they knew what would happen if they did not. They knew how much power was to their mother. 

A rose suddenly appeared before them and looked above and Saw it was Tuxedo Mask. He stared at them then walked off. The girls were stunned. Maybe this was wrong. 

Raye was training at the shrine while Chad and her grandfather were out. But she suddenly felt the urge to stop. She detransformed and did her job.

Amy and Rini were sitting on a hill with Andrew's Sister Lizzie thinking how they would survive. Lizzie told them that she had been chosen by the Queen to go for training to be a warrior. Amy said she didn't have to worry about it because she heard that the Sailor Scouts were going against the queen in another 2 days. Lizzie was ecstatic. She told the girls that Andrew was a warrior for the Queen. Now they had a problem. If Andrew was a warrior then they would have to battle him. They would have to kill him. 

Serena was in her room with Darien and looking at her Pendant. 'What am I going to do?' Serena thought that if she was killed then Rini would not be born. Mina and Lita walked in with Michelle and Alex and behind them was Holly and Sustana. They were having a scout meeting and were waiting for Raye, Amy and Rini. Once they walked in, they began. 

Meanwhile, the minions of Galaxia's army were destroying houses and shops. Galia and Galena were walking behind the minions when they saw a black cat come up to them and frown. The black cat had a gold crescent moon on its forehead. The cat ran off and the two princesses watched it run off. Luna went behind a pole and watched where the other two went.

'Now, where are those two off to?' 'Luna!' Luan looked up and saw Sailor Pluto. 'Yes Sailor Pluto.' 'Isn't it time you told Serena.' 'I don't think she is ready.' 'Maybe not, but she deserves to know.' Sailor Pluto vanished and Luna walked back to Serena's house.

She found them in the park with Artimus. As she walked up to them, they saw that they were all in Sailor Form. The three day's were over. Darien, Rini, Michelle, Alex and Sustan were getting Holly and told them they would meet them at the castle. Luna had to tell Serena what Sailor Pluto wanted to tell her. 'In the Silver Millanium, Queen Serenity had a General called Galaxia. Queen Serenity knew that Galaxia was working for Beryal so she dismissed her from her duty as General. Galaxia said she would get revenge and headed the attack against the moon kingdom. The Starlights were from a different galaxy that Galaxia had controlled. But when the attack against the moon happened the Starlights tried to help but Galaxia killed them as well as their princess. Galaxia was so evil that she was the one that stayed after you were all sent to the future and once you were Galaxia killed Queen Serenity, not Queen Beryal. Galaxia stole the silver crystal and destroyed the Starlights planet but once she did the silver crystal was separated into the 7 rainbow crystals. Galaxia has lived ever since.' 'Do the others know about this?' 'The outers do. Darien and Rini are yet to be told.' 

As they walked towards the palace, Darien arrived and told Serena that Rini was with the Outers who were to the future to tell the royals then returning. Luna told Darien what she had told the others and Darien was shocked. As they entered the castle, they detransformed and walked into the arena. 'TRANSFORM NOW SAILOR SCOUTS!' 'Very well…' Serena said with a smile. _ 'Moon Crystal Power!' 'Mars Crystal Power!' 'Mercury Crystal Power!' 'Jupiter Crystal Power!' 'Venus Crystal Power!' _ Darien took out a rose and transformed.

The scouts and Darien smiled. 'Queen vs. Queen huh?' 'Yes! Transform into Neo-Queen Serenity or I will kill the audience.' The audiences were hushed and whispering. Serena took out her crystal and transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity.

Her light was so strong that it hit each scout in the chest and they went Eternal.

The scouts were ready. Darien transformed into Prince Endymion. Galaxia stared into Serena's eyes. Then she smiled. She split herself into 5 people. A green, a blue, a red, a pink and a yellow. The green attacked Sailor Jupiter, the blue attacked Sailor Mercury, the red attacked Sailor Mars and the pink attacked Sailor Venus. The yellow was left. Darien kissed Serena on the cheek then battled a minion Galaxia had given him. Then Galaxia faced Serena. They started their battle.

'With the Power of Venus, I shall destroy you. I am Sailor Venus.' 'With the power of Mars, I shall eliminate you. I am Sailor Mars.' 'With the power of Mercury, I shall destroy you. I am Sailor Mercury.' 'With the power of Jupiter I shall eliminate you. I am Sailor Jupiter. 'With the power of Earth I shall protect its people. I am Prince Endymion.' 'And with my mother's crystal and the power of the moon, we will vanquish you. I am Neo-Queen Serenity. And with the help of my friends, may you die with thought of never coming back.' Chibi-Chibi appeared in Darien's arms as they fought. Darien and the scouts had beaten their opponents. It was now all up to Serena.

Galaxia had been destroyed and her daughters as well. As the outer scouts and Rini appeared, Serena ran to Darien's arms. They had one the final battle and the Earth would now be safe. But for that moment, all Serena though about was Rini returning. Chibi-Chibi returned.

'I guess they didn't need us hey?' 'Seiya, she is in love with Darien. Maybe you can get with one of the other scouts.' 'No. I'll just…wait.'

Next Day, Serena just got back her final test score. She needed a 35% to pass. She failed…of course. She walked with her paper to the Arcade and when she arrived she scrunched up the paper and threw it behind her.

And of coarse if would hit Darien wouldn't it? 'Serena. Don't tell me you failed another test.' 'Okay then. I won't tell you.' 'Serena, if you don't do good in your schoolwork then how do you expect to get into Uni?' 'I'll go it TAFE!' 'You can't learn as much as you can. Serena, how much did you need to pass?' 'Another 5%.' 'Well, at least you are trying.' Serena clung Darien's arm and walked inside.

Lita was learning how to horse ride when Serena and Darien came and picked her up for that night. As Lita was trying to get down the horse jumped up and Serena and Darien ran and grabbed Lita before she fell off. 'What spooked the horse?' 'I don't know Serena. ''Well, you should. You are riding horses.' 'And you should know about Quantum Mathematics.' 'You didn't Serena. You failed another Test?' 'Only by 5% though.' 'Impossible. Let's just get going.' 

As they left, they thought they saw a figure of Pegasus. Serena stopped and stopped the others. 'Tell Rini I will be with her soon.' He disappeared while the others stared. AS they walked to the Concert they were going to, Serena was very quite, even for her. 

Serena, Lita and Darien waited for the others and once they did Darien told Rini. She looked stunned. 'Ellious…he's…back.' 'I am princess.' Rini turned around and saw Ellious. She ran to his arms. They shared a kiss

Serena looked onto Rini. She looked so happy. Serena couldn't believe it. As a strong wind blew, Serena sensed something was wrong.

Serena told the others to transform and they followed their leaders command.

A huge blast hit Rini. While Serena ran to her Daughter, the other scouts looked from where the blast came from and there was Galaxia. 'No…Rini.' 'That's it!!!!!!!!!!!' Darien ran to Galaxia and punched her face. The noble princes backed down and puffed. Galaxia was still alive. 

'Move it scouts.' As the scouts attacked, Galaxia was laughing. They stopped. 'Why won't you say anything WITCH?' 'A witch am I…' She transported Serena to a place that she had never seen.

Sailor Pluto's sign appeared and Serena could feel her energy. As she floated with her wings all she though about…was home.

Meanwhile, the scouts were having a problem. Galaxia attacked them with slimy stuff and Darien was trying to avoid it while holding onto Rini.

As Amy and Lita floated, all they could think about was where Serena was. Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared with Sailor Saturn and wondered the same thing as they fought.

They were the only one's left to fight and they did. Darien lay on the ground with his cape over Rini and the other scouts were scattered around on the ground. They needed Serena.

A huge blast went through Galaxia and with her last ounce of strength; she looked behind her and saw Serena. The love that Serena felt in the other world, she had come back. As she stared at Galaxia's eyes, Galaxia fell to the ground and lay dead. As Serena transformed back into Sailor Moon; she woke in Darien's arms. They had won. It was over…

BACK


End file.
